They say it is wrong but I don't think they know
by slave4Draky
Summary: Hi this is my first fic, please be gentle. Hermoine goes through some changes over the summer and brings some mayhem to Hogwarts


Harry Potter does not belong to me, nothing that you recognize belongs to me, oh FISH STICKS!  
  
~Hermoine sweetie, your daddy and I really need to tell you something, something really important.......Your adopted. We know who your mother and father are and your name is not Hermione either its Nicole Gaistreal Maria Faelyra Elwyna Morris-Snape. We're so sorry baby we meant to tell you before but we didn't want you to leave us......~  
Hermoine woke up sweat pouring over her face, her eyes wide. She got up and looked into the mirror 'what is going on with me, why does this keep happening to me?' She sighed and went into her bathroom, it was her pride and joy, candles everywhere, old fashion bottles filled with oils and soaps, a giant sized porcelain bathtub she had found at an antique shop. On several occasions she had caught her mother trying to sneak in, she had laughed and given her mother the bath oils she used to relax herself. She began to fill her monstrous tub pouring in a good amount of her special oils. Taking off her kitten pajamas and folding them neatly she slid into the deliciously hot water, sighing contently. 'Maybe things will look better in the morning, after breakfast' she thought to herself as she began to fall asleep.  
**2 hours later**  
She had fallen asleep in the bathroom again, luckily her mother didn't try to wake her up, the last time it had happen she had used Dragon Powder, an energy potion for wizards with colds, her mother thought she had committed suicide because of the red colored bath water. Rising out of the now cool water she stretched and began to wipe off with a towel. She had changed over the summer, her pale skin had darkened to a gypsy gold, her chestnut colored hair had darkened too leaving it a dark mahogany, her eyes that were once a pretty hazel brightened to a shining aquamarine. She looked exotic, even more than Cho Chang or Blaise Zambini. She hoped her friends could recognize her. She giggled to herself as she thought how Harry and Ron would react. She slipped into a sports bra and shorts so she could go for her morning jog. It was only 6:00 in the morning and her parents wouldn't wake until about 8 or 9 if they were lucky, her parents liked to sleep in on the weekends. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed an orange juice out of the refrigerator and the leash off the counter. Smeagol her giant sized Newfoundland dog barked happily as she clipped the leash on and the dog chain that was connected to his dog house off. He took off at a run as she was pulled to the general direction of the park. She and Smeagol did it every morning during the summer, when she was at Hogwarts the privilege was directed to her father. Her summer jobs consisted of being a part time librarians assistant, a babysitter, and a receptionist at her parents dentistry office. Surprisingly Crookshanks and Smeagol got along quite well even to the point of playing with each other, she had had doubts about it when she got Crookshanks in her third year. Last year with her earnings she had created a bank accounts with Gringotts, the goblin bank in Diagon Alley. She smiled to herself as she listened to the river nearby, Smeagol joined her after finishing his business behind a nearby shrub. " I think, my old friend that your coming with me this year I don't think Daddy can handle you anymore he's getting up there." She thought of the jokes he would make about being an old man and needing his rest so his bone wouldn't be so tired, he wasn't really that old only about 47. She chuckled to herself as she and Smeagol walked down the cobblestone streets of Willumsdale, the small town that she lived in. she stopped at Quillings the cozy bookshop/coffee shop to pick up her morning cappuccino, strawberry scone, and sausage biscuit for Smeagol. Charles the wizened owner smiled groggily at her from behind the counter, she was always his earliest customer. "Charles I have a question for your, I've been meaning to ask you a long time, do you know what a squib is?" His smile deepened" Aye lass I do, I'm one of 'em as a matter o' fact, so my little witchling what's been going on lately, I don't really keep up with their news if ya know what I mean." She told him about the latest things she had learned about in the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper she subscribed to. "Its been nice talking to you Charles, intelligent conversation is difficult to find these days, you take care of yourself okay, see you tomorrow." She walked home in a elated mood humming the Hogwarts school song under her breath. "Mom, Dad? Are you awake yet?!" She found them sitting at the kitchen table both with worried looks on their faces. Her mother spoke first. "Hermoine sweetie, your daddy and I really need to tell you something." her mother didn't get to finish, because she fainted dead away after hearing the familiar words.  
  
Tell me what you think, press the button you can do it 


End file.
